The invention relates to a filter unit for an extractor hood.
Extractor hoods are known in which a plate known as a baffle plate is arranged in front of the actual grease filter, which may be for example a metal mesh filter. The baffle plate is fixed at a defined, sufficiently great distance from the grease filter directly on the viewing hood of the extractor hood. This type of fixture allows the vapor to flow along the edge of the baffle plate and arrive at the grease filter. This achieves the deflection required for cleaning the vapor or, as the case may be, creates the necessary turbulence in the vapor. Filter units in which the vapor is cleaned in this way are also referred to as perimetric extraction filters.
Furthermore, in an earlier application there has been proposed a filter unit for an extractor hood which has at least one filter element which in turn has at least one filter and at least one filter retaining fixture. At least one protection plate is detachably fixed to the filter element. In this solution the protection plate is made of glass or metal.
Although a baffle plate of the filter element can be protected from mechanical and thermal damage as well as against contaminants by means of said protection plate, said filter unit has a number of disadvantages. For one thing, the weight of the protection plate is heavy on account of said materials. Another drawback is that in general protection plates made of said materials are not elastically deformable.